One Last Breath
by Kiwi-Hunnii
Summary: when two boys thought it would be a good idea to bring a gun to school, an ordinary day turns to a nightmare for Bella. this is placed just before Eclipse  please tell me what you think!


**OK I know I have another story on at the minute but I got an idea from a music video I watched recently and decided to write a one shot. Please tell me what you think. **

I sighed again as Edward kissed my forehead before standing up to leave through my bedroom window. "Are you sure I can't stay off school today with you?" I asked pitifully. Today was on of those rare sunny days in Forks, and to say I was upset is an understatement. I haven't spent much time with Edward lately because Charlie wanted me to spend some time with Jacob, and Edward was always hunting when I had a free night, plus with all the homework our teachers were insisting on I hardly had any time to myself as it is.

Edward sighed "Sorry Bella, but Alice said too many people will be suspicious if we all take the day off. I promise though we will spend some time together soon, just the two of us." Edward said gently as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

I nodded my head and kissed him back, hoping to keep him a little longer before it got too sunny outside for Edward to get back to his house. " I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" and with another kiss he was gone. I sighed in disappointment before grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Within twenty minutes I was in my truck heading towards school, man today was going to be boring with none of the Cullen's at school with me. I usually take time off with them, but after Charlie said I was taking too much time off school and had plenty of time to go camping when I was out of education I had to stay, much to my dismay.

I sighed as I parked in my usual parking spot and made my way over to Angela and Ben, they were the only people at this school that I actually considered my friends besides the Cullen's. I smiled as they waved me over. "Hey Bella, heard the Cullen's went on another camping trip" Angela greeted me. "yeah sucks, my Dad wouldn't let me go this time, something about missing too much school" I pulled a face and they laughed.

We talked some more before the warning bell rang and then made our way to our first class. To say the day was good would be a lie, I was bored out of my mind and what made it worse was that Edward sat next to me in every class and with him not being here I had no one to distract me from the mindless work.

I met up with Angela at dinner and we decided to go to the library to finish some homework for our next lesson. I smiled when I realised Angela hadn't done it either "Ben took me out on a date, I didn't realise we had homework till you reminded me" she said looking a little bit guilty. I laughed and replied " yeah Edward wanted me to go round his house for a family game night, I totally forgot" I winked to let her know I just left it.

She laughed and we found an empty table and quickly sat down helping each other complete it. We both jumped when we heard some bangs and screams. I looked at Angela alarmed, she looked back and we jumped again as some teacher ran into the library shouting to get down. We both quickly scrambled down under the table as we heard the screams getting louder.

I froze as I heard gunshots echo down the corridor, Angela grabbed hold of my arm my panic echoing in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, her hand gripped mine and didn't let go. The screams were getting louder and suddenly library door burst open as someone stumbled in, Jessica stood in front of us her clothes covered in blood.

She saw us and stumbled over quickly before joining us under the table. "What happened?" I whispered as I grabbed her hand, I may not like her but she was deathly pale and shaking like a leaf.

"Some boys have brought guns in, they shot some of us and they shot Lauren as we were trying to run away, th-this is her bl-blood. They were wearing masks so I don't know who they are" she stuttered as tears streamed down her face.

I sat as the fear gripped me, Guns, I don't think this was going to turn out well. Has Alice seen this? Does she know that I am in danger? What if I get shot and they can't get to me in time and change me? What if they try to and they expose themselves? The panic overwhelmed me and I gripped Angela's hand tighter.

More students joined us in the library some with injuries, some that were just scared. I heard from a nearby table that three students were already dead and one teacher, plus a lot of people were injured. I tried to calm my breathing and thank god that for the moment we were safe in here.

The doors burst open again with a loud boom as two boys walked in both with guns in their hands. I covered my mouth as I let out a scream. Everyone was quite. The teachers and other students had hid down the aisles of books and some like us hid under the tables.

I felt the tears threaten to fall as the boys walked towards our table, Angela put a finger to her lips, signalling for us to be quite. They stood still, feet away from the table, if one of them were to look down they would be able to see us. People under the tables next to us looked on in fear.

Just as they were about to make their way further into the library Jessica screamed and ran out from under the table, two shots rang off and Jessica fell to the floor her lifeless eyes staring straight at me. I held in my scream as tears started to fall down relentlessly.

I screamed as two large hands reached down and dragged me out from under the table. I was placed roughly on my feet and I stared up into the masked face. He was wearing a pig mask and his dark eyes blazed through the eye holes. I gasped as I recognized the baby blue eyes.

"M-Mike?" I stuttered, confusion replacing my fear for a few seconds before he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the library. I heard another terrified scream and looked behind me to see that Angela was being dragged by the other masked man. I flinched as I heard lots of gunshots and screams before everything went quite as the library doors closed.

I was confused, why was Mike going around and shooting people? Who was the other person? My thoughts were suddenly stopped as Mike pushed me outside into the parking lot. I gasped we were surrounded by police and media. Tears filled my eyes as I saw my dad standing next to his cruiser with a gun in his hand, shock filled his face as he stared at me, horrified.

I screamed as Mike chucked me onto the floor, pain seared in my palms as they grazed on the floor. Two seconds later Angela joined me on the floor. She grabbed my hand and once again squeezed it looking for comfort that I couldn't give.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS!" a police officer shouted at Mike and the other guy. Mike just laughed and kicked me in the ribs, I groaned in pain and curled up on the floor. "Bella!" Angela squeaked before she was silenced with a blow to the head. Mike stood in front of us and looked at the officers and smiled before grabbing me and putting me in front of his body, obviously for his own protection.

"This is all her fault, if she had just gone out with me like I asked then no one would have been hurt" he laughed as I gasped. "yeah Bella, how does that feel, knowing that your the reason all those people are dead? That you could have prevented it if you had given me a chance instead of always going off with Cullen!" his voice was calm as though he was just talking about the weather.

I never knew that Mike was crazy, logic told me that none of this was my fault, that somewhere in his brain Mike had a screw loose, but I couldn't help the onslaught of guilt that wrapped around my chest and made it hard for me to breathe.

The tears flowed relentlessly. "Bella don't listen to him!" Charlie shouted to me. Mike laughed viscously, "Bella, daddy dearest doesn't understand that it is your fault, that this whole thing could have been prevented, but of well I'm sure your Daddy will understand quite soon what it's like to loose someone you love" he whispered in my ear.

The sobs shook my body, if Mike wasn't holding me up I would be a mess on the floor by now. "what does it feel like to know that your life will soon be over Bella? Hmm does it scare you? Well I'll tell you a little secret, I am going to shoot in the places that will make it slow and painful, so you can think about all the things you could have done to help all those people that died today."

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" the officers shouted again. Mike just laughed and ignored them as they shouted commands to them. I jumped as they shot the other masked guy, and I turned to look at Angela as she let out a terrified scream, he had fell on top of her. She quickly pushed him off her before standing up and walking away from his still body.

Mike aimed his gun at me, "Move another Muscle and I will shoot" Mike stated in a deadly voice. Angela stood stock still and looked at me horrified. My vision tunnelled all I could see was the gun aimed at me. I heard distantly people screaming and making their way out of the school and towards the police. My dad was screaming as he was being held back by an officer as he tried to get to me, the tears streaming down his face.

"Bella! BELLA! BELLLAAAA!" he screamed. I saw Mike smirk as he pulled the trigger. I heard a series of gunshots and felt myself falling. I distantly heard more go off, police surrounded us as Mike dropped the gun and fell to his back. I pulled a shuddering breath in as looked towards the sky. My dad's face appeared as he cradled my body in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks and dripping onto my face.

"Bella, Bella. Stay with me! I love you, stay with me" he cried. I looked around the parking lot and saw Ambulance people taking body bags from the school. The teachers stood on the side and watched everything with horrified expressions, holding each other crying.

I suddenly saw a medic's face appear above mine, I hadn't realised that the sky had opened up the rain soaked us. It was getting harder to breathe. " D-D-Dad, I L-Love y-y-you" I stuttered. "Bella stay with me, you are going to be just fine" Charlie said trying to convince me as well as himself. He kissed my forehead as he rocked us back and forth. My vision was getting blurry as well as my hearing, I saw the medic shake his head to Charlie.

I closed my eyes as Charlie let out a gut wrenching cry. I sighed as I felt all the pain disappear.

The students, teachers and parents all filed into the auditorium, pictures lined the walls of the people that were lost that day, each had candles surrounding the picture, as the school remembered them.

Charlie Swan sat at the front along with the other parents who lost a child, the Cullen's sat behind him and Carlisle lay a reassuring hand on Charlie's Shoulder before wrapping his wife in his arms as the tearless sobs engulfed her small frame.

Each parent took their turn to stand on the stage and speak about their child, the life they had and the happiness they brought to the ones who were close to them. Charlie found it hard to talk about Bella, the only parent who held their child as they died. But he kept his head high and managed to speak about the great love that Bella had brought to his home.

The Cullen's smiled as they remembered the time they had spent with Bella, through the ups and the downs, Edward leaving, James attack and threat of Victoria, Bella had survived the supernatural but had died at the selfish hands of man. Mike Newton had died shortly after Bella in hospital and no one said it but were happy that he had suffered at least an hours worth of pain before he died, Carlisle made sure of that.

Angela stood up after the parents had said their speech. She looked nervously around the room before looking at Bella's picture and smiled at the happiness that shined out of her eyes. " A week ago we all lost a child, a sister, a brother, a teacher or a friend because of someone's selfish actions. We all feel the pain of their death, but we also feel the happiness and pride of the life they had before they were taken from us. Three of my friends died that day, one of them despite her own fear, helped comfort me."

"This town had always been close, but I think after last weeks events we need to become a closer town and help people in their time of need. We need to help each other get over their grief of losing someone they loved, help them to understand it's OK to cry, to be angry. Mike said that that day was Bella's fault, that if she had gone out with him no one would have suffered. She believed him, it breaks my heart to know that Bella was such a selfless person to think that she could have done something to stop what happened that day.

" But as we all know that it was no one's fault, that it was all Mike's his decisions caused our pain and we shouldn't let anyone to take the blame for that. So everyone who is sitting here today that feels as though the could have done something, said something, to stop Mike, you need to let that go, because it wasn't our fault it was all Mike's. Thank you for listening"

she made her way back down to her seat as everyone clapped, Edward stepped up on stage " Me and some people from the music department made this song for everyone who died that day, this is for them" he said quietly. Other people got up and joined Edward on stage as they set up guitars and drums, Edward grabbed the mike and started to sing.

The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin')(I'm holdin' on)(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')  
Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)  
Barely holdin on to you

everyone clapped when they were finished and wiped away their tears, after a few more speeches everyone went outside to the place where Bella died. Everyone held a candle and was given a Chinese lantern, they all wrote names and messages before letting them off into the night. It was an odd starry night and everyone's candles shone brightly in the car park, as they watched the lanterns float up and drift away in the wind.

There was a long way before life would once carry on for these families and friends, but in that moment they were all bound together in their grief. Every year on this day everyone in the town would gather at the high school, each with a candle and would let of the lanterns in memory of the people they had lost.

**Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think! review please! :) xxx**


End file.
